


Mirror Image

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Mirror Image by RSS

_Mirror Image_

by RSS 

Special thanks to Carin Lamonta who edited this story. 

* * *

Nick Wolfe sits in a bar and sips a glass of scotch and water. Earlier Amanda tried to give him an Immortality lesson. It consisted of some fencing stances and some Philosophy that went out with the broadsword. Soon, Nick grew tired of fencing and Philosophy. After a brief argument, Nick stormed out of The Sanctuary. He walked for a few blocks then he found this bar. The place quieted down since the soccer game ended. It now has about a half dozen patrons. 

Nick senses another Immortal. He figures it's Amanda looking for him. Nick regrets he has been milking his drinks, he doesn't want to face her without at least a buzz on. The door opens and it's a woman too short to be Amanda. Nick figures her to be about 5'2". She is dressed in white and has on a wide brimmed hat and a raincoat that goes to the floor. Her unbuttoned raincoat exposes her loose fitting dress that extends to just below her knees. His eyes fall to the floor where he sees that she is wearing flat-heeled shoes. 

She walks straight to Nick, and as she does Nick notices she is thin framed but has muscular calves. Her black hair is cut even with her mouth. Her face has Asian features, but her face was sad. She stops two paces in front of him and looks straight into Nick's eyes. Nick feels she's trying to look into his soul. She stands silently for a few seconds. 

"May I talk with you?" 

"About what?" 

"Anything." 

Nick pulls out a chair. "Sit down." 

The woman sits and takes off her hat to reveal a pretty face. She isn't wearing any makeup or perfume and there is an aura of innocence about her. The woman speaks again. "I am glad I found you. Someone like me, someone to talk to. You can't speak to mortals without speaking behind a facade." 

Nick thinks how meeting another Immortal can be fatal. He thinks of a couple of quip comments he can make but decides not to speak them. "Lyon beat Paris in the football game 2-1." 

"Did you want Paris to win?" 

"This isn't my game." 

Nick wonders if she is looking to him for protection against another Immortal. He discounts this. She doesn't seem frightened, just insecure. She looks so innocent. Does she know everything? 

"How much do you know about the game?" 

"Nothing really, I don't know much about sports. I would be happy to have you explain it to me." 

"No, I mean 'The Game'?" 

"I suppose as much as anyone which is nothing really if the truth be known. Do you have a question?" 

"No, I have someone who told me everything. She also made me Immortal." 

The woman takes a deep breath. Then she swallows. "No one makes anyone Immortal. You always were Immortal." 

"Someone gave me a slow working poison. She shot me before I died from the poison." 

She gives a slight smile then speaks in a whisper. "She must love you very much." 

Her words were so soft yet they echo so loudly in his head. He loves Amanda yet he dared not act on his feelings. Amanda didn't seem interested in a long-term relationship. It made sense when he thought he was mortal. In the blink of her eye he would be an old man and she would still be young. Since he is Immortal, something Amanda always knew, he is not sure what to think. "Why would someone condemn someone they love to this life?" 

"Someone would only do such a thing for someone they loved. Why save someone who may someday kill you. We only stay the same on the outside. Inside we age. Someone who is happy and warm hearted can become bitter and cold." 

She is visibly shaken. She sounds as if it's the voice of experience. She pauses and regains her composure. "Enough of this game. Why don't you tell me about football?" 

"Actually I know more about American football." 

"Then tell me about American football." 

Nick started telling her about football. Soon the conversation went from one tangent to another. Nick concludes she was just a lonely person who wanted someone to talk to her. They talked for a couple of hours. Then she said, "I'd better go." 

"Are you driving?" 

"No, I don't have a car." 

"Let me walk you home." 

"Thank you." 

They step out into the foggy night. They talk about the fog and different mundane things they see as they walk. They come to a bridge. She stops and says, "I live just on the other side of the bridge. You had better go to your home. Maybe we'll see each other again. Good night." 

"Wait, we don't even know each other's name." 

"I am Mari Matsuo." 

"Nick Wolfe." 

"Thank you for talking to me Nick Wolfe." 

"Call me Nick and the pleasure was all mine." 

Nick watches her cross the bridge. Her hat looks like a halo. She looks just like an angel as she disappears into the night mist. Nick wonders; perhaps she has a possessive husband. That would explain why she didn't want him to walk her to her door. Perhaps she was the old fashioned type who was afraid she would be tempted to let him go farther than the door. Nick realizes this is pure speculation. It makes perfect sense for a woman not to let a relative stranger know where she lives. That goes double for Immortal women. 

On the way home Nick contrasts Mari with Amanda. Amanda is confident and extroverted. Everyone seems to know Amanda. Mari seems very shy and vulnerable. She acted as if he was the only Immortal she has talked to in a long time. Nick decides to go to the same bar the next night. Maybe tomorrow night she will start talking about herself. 

Nick enters The Sanctuary. It's a busy night. He sees Amanda mingling with the customers. A sense of guilt grabs hold of him. He doesn't understand why, nothing happened between him and Mari. Even if something happened Amanda has no claim on him. Still there is this guilt. He walks over to Amanda. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." 

"This is a difficult time for you. I'm just glad you're all right." 

* * *

This is the fourth night he has met Mari. Every night she wears a different color. Tonight she has on yellow. She now seems at ease even cheerful. She is very skillful at changing the subject whenever Nick tries to talk about her. 

This night, at about the same time as every other night, Mari decides it's time to leave. They walk the same route. It's a clear night and a full moon is out. Mari and Nick talk about the stars as they walk the Paris streets. As they near the bridge Nick senses another Immortal. Nick signals Mari to stay back as he takes a step forward. A man with a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other steps out of the shadows. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" 

"I am Leopoldo Morato y Castano and I am looking for a head, or two." 

Nick hears the sound of two swords being drawn behind him. He turns around and sees Mari with a samurai sword in each hand. He looks into Mari's face. It's different, devoid of any emotion. She walks past Nick and approaches Castano. Nick wonders if she knows how to fight or if she is fatalistic about The Game. 

Castano taunts as Mari approaches him. "You're a willing one aren't you?" 

Mari's arms swing into action. Nick has never seen two arms move so fast. Castano tries to protect himself. It's no use. Seconds later Castano's sword flies in one direction and his dagger flies in the other. Mari kicks Castano behind a kneecap. This brings him to his knees. She puts the shorter sword to his throat and cocks back the larger sword. Nick knows Mari is going to take Castano's head. 

Mari whispers something into Castano's ear. Then she backs away. Castano scrambles to his feet and runs away. Nick tries to process what happened. Mari picks up Castano's sword with her sword. 

"Do you want a sword?" 

"No thanks." 

"Probably just as well. It's probably evidence in a string of unsolved murders." 

Mari drops Castano's sword. Nick picks up Mari's raincoat. He holds it open for her. She puts her swords into the sheaths sewn into the raincoat's lining. Then she puts on the raincoat. 

"Why didn't you kill him?" 

"I didn't want to spoil this lovely evening." 

Nick doesn't buy it. He figures she doesn't owe him an explanation why she doesn't kill someone. They bid each other good night then Mari walks across the bridge. 

Nick doesn't understand why Mari's behavior troubles him. She is an Immortal. She has apparently lived as an Immortal for quite a while. She didn't even take that man's head. He has seen Amanda fight lots of times. Then Nick realizes what is wrong. Amanda often acts unsure when she has to face another Immortal. It is about the only time he ever sees Amanda vulnerable. Mari was different. The way she accepted the challenge, she acted as if she is invulnerable. 

Nick steps inside The Sanctuary, and starts looking for Amanda. They catch each other's eye in the crowded room and walk to each other. Amanda's expression changes from cheerful to worried. She leads Nick upstairs to her office, then locks the door behind him. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It shows that much?" 

"Yes?" 

"The last few nights I've been seeing a woman." Amanda's expression changes. Nick can tell she is faking detachment. "Nothing happened. She's an Immortal. We just talked." 

"Nick, it's none of my business." 

"She seemed so lonely, so helpless. Tonight a guy challenged us. His name was Leopoldo Castano. You know him?" 

Amanda thinks for a second then shakes her head. "No." 

"Before I could do anything, she pulled out two swords and took up his challenge. I can't get over the look on her face. No emotion. No hate, no fear, no anger, nothing. It was as if she'd done it a hundred times before. Within a few seconds she had him on his knees. Then she let him go." 

Amanda has a worried took on her face. "What's her name?" 

"Marie Matso." 

"Mari Matsuo!" 

"Yea, you know her?" 

"You're lucky to be alive!" 

"Why?" 

"I met her a long time ago." 

* * *

**San Francisco, 1888**

I was in San Francisco with a friend of mine and had just run into some misfortune. I had a place just like this one, but it burned down. I was angry and upset, then I felt another Immortal. I hoped it was someone I wanted to settle a score with. To my delight it was Patrick McElroy. I'd taught him a few years before; he was young, about 30. He was just over 20 when he had his first death. Always chipper. He had an Asian woman with him. She was small, shy, and very pretty. 

"Amanda! How good it is to see you!" 

"Patrick! It's been ages! This is my friend Duncan MacLeod!" 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. MacLeod!" 

"Likewise, and who is the lovely lady?" 

"This is Mari." The woman just gave a slight smile and a respectful bow. Patrick and I chatted for a while. My companion and his seemed bored. Then Patrick ended the conversation. "I'd better be off. You will be in town for a while?" 

"A day or two perhaps." 

"Perhaps I will see you again." 

"Perhaps." As he walked off with the woman I couldn't help being a bit vicious. 

"I'll see you in church." 

That night I saw some lightning in the distance. It would appear that way to others but my friend and I knew it was a Quickening. An Immortal had died. I quickly dressed and ran outside in the direction of The Quickening. My friend caught up with me on the way. It was a dingy hotel. When we stepped inside I saw a couple of men walking quickly out of a room on the second floor. As I reached the top of the steps a man put his arms out in front of me. "Madam, don't go in there." My friend walked into the room and came out a few seconds later. "It's Patrick." My heart fell. I brushed past the man who stopped me and rushed inside the room. There I saw Patrick's body in the bed and his head on the floor. He never had a chance. There was no doubt that woman he was with killed him. I held my tongue. There was no reason to tell the police anything. This was an Immortal matter that required Immortal justice. 

I went back to my hotel room and changed into a pair of jeans and a man's shirt. My friend tried to talk me out of it. "Amanda, you're upset." 

"Of course I'm upset." 

"You're not thinking straight. You don't know she had anything to do with it." 

Duncan MacLeod, a wise man for being so young, he wasn't even 300 at the time. He did have one blind spot though. He had trouble believing women could be as rotten as men. That is one blind spot I didn't have. There was no doubt in my mind she did it. Probably patted herself on the back at what a clever girl she is. I walked outside the hotel. Duncan came with me pleading with me to at least talk to her first. 

As I neared Chinatown I could see a mob. I'd seen such crowds before. They were out for vengeance. As with any mob they weren't choosy as to whom they took their vengeance on. The mob started vandalizing shops and beating up any Asian they could get their hands on. Then I felt The Quickening. There was Mari Matsuo walking briskly down the center of the street. She shouts, "I am the one you want! Stop this!" She stopped before the mob. The mob soon swarmed around her. They led her to the nearest lamplight. That is where they hanged her. 

There wasn't much I could do with that mob around. I went back to the hotel room and waited a couple of hours. Duncan tried to coax me into bed. Then I decided the crowd probably had their sick amusement for the night. I was about to step out when Duncan tried once more to talk me out of it. 

"Amanda, something isn't right. She let the mob lynch her like that. She probably saved Chinatown from being burnt to the ground. I can't picture someone like that being a murderer." 

"Well I can! A few minutes after someone cuts her down she will be alive and breathing. Patrick is gone forever." 

"Amanda, at least hear her out!" 

"Duncan, you know the rules. It's between her and me. You can't interfere." 

With that I stormed out of the hotel room. I walked to where they hanged her. There she was hanging limp from the lantern light. There was no one else around. The scene was eerie. She was dressed as I was, a pair of jeans and a man's shirt. I climbed up the light post. I could have taken her head right there. No, I wanted her to see me when I did it. I wanted her to know she was going to die. I cut the rope and she fell to the ground. I waited a few minutes. Then she gasped for air she and struggled to get the noose off her neck. She gasped out, "Thank you." 

"Don't thank me. I'm going to kill you just like you killed Patrick." 

"That man tonight! I didn't kill him!" 

"Liar!" 

She squirmed on the ground as I closed in. Then she hooked my leg with one foot and kicked my kneecap with the other. Before I knew anything I was on my ass. I scrambled for my sword and jumped to my feet. She was already half way down the street. 

She was a fast runner. After a couple of blocks I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. I felt she was around but I couldn't hear a thing. I stepped cautiously around a corner. I was in a square. I saw a figure standing in front of a doorway. It was her. She clashed two swords together, presumably so I could tell she was armed. The spark from the clashing steel looked like a firefly. If she thought this would intimidate me she was in for a disappointment. I'd been taking heads for over 1,000 years. Most of them were stronger than I was. I wasn't about to let a cowardly woman half my size scare me off. 

I took a couple of steps towards her. Then she started to walk towards me. The mouse had found her nerve. She had her long sword, called a Katana, in her right hand. The short sword, called a Wakizashi, was in her left hand. When she was close enough she started swinging her swords. I soon realized she was much better than me. I'd been in this situation many times before. Just hang on; sooner or later she will make a mistake. That mistake will be the end of her. 

She knocked my sword from my hand. This could be the mistake I was looking for. I back flipped towards my sword. If I can get it off the ground fast enough she will run right into it. I raised my sword. She trapped it with her Katana. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It was her Wakizashi. I looked straight into her eyes. It wasn't a human face. It was some cold unfeeling thing. I knew I would be dead in a few seconds. She stepped back and knocked my sword from my hand. She had no intention of letting me get off a desperation swing. Then she started backing away. I started to think maybe that thing had a heart. 

She turned her head. Then I sensed another Immortal. Then I heard a voice from the darkness. 

"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod." 

"If you've come for your woman take her and go. If you've come for my head, I am Lady Matsuo." 

* * *

**Present Time**

"The next thing I knew I woke up in my friend's arms. He was carrying me back to the hotel. We had a short discussion about my weight and his need for exercise. Then he told me her story. Her twin's name is Mieko." 

"Immortal twins? I didn't think that was possible." 

"One thing you'll learn about Immortals just when you think you've seen everything you'll see something new. Mari spared my life because that's her way. She doesn't kill helpless opponents. Mieko prefers helpless opponents. Mieko pretends to be her kind sister. She often kills and leaves Mari holding the bag." 

"Why doesn't Mari leave her sister?" 

"Immortal twins, do you have any idea how strong that bond must be?" 

"It's hard to imagine. No other family. You have to hide what you are." 

"Besides, Mieko kills anyone who gets close to Mari." 

"That's one way to insure family loyalty." 

"That's why you're in danger. If Mieko finds out about you she will borrow Mari's persona and then take your head." 

"That's why she didn't want me to follow her all the way home." 

Amanda silently paces the floor for a couple of minutes. She holds up her hand every time Nick starts to say something. Then she steps in front of Nick. Her face is just inches from his. "I can end her reign of terror, but I'll need your help." 

* * *

Nick stands in front of the bar. He wonders why he agreed to be a part of this. Was it his sense of justice? Was it the unexplainable hold Amanda has over him? This scenario didn't have a good outcome. Nick senses another Immortal. This is it. He sees Mari. She has on pink clothes. It isn't a sensual "hot pink", but a pale pink, giving her a child like appearance. 

Nick gives Mari a quick greeting then ushers her around the corner. He leads her into a dark alley where he has his Sports Utility Vehicle (SUV) parked. When he takes her close to the SUV he puts his gun in her side and fires two rounds. First she has a surprised look on her face, then her expression turns to fear. Seconds later Nick can see her intense pain. As she collapses he picks her up and loads her into the SUV. Nick gets in the driver's seat and as he starts the engine he hears her moaning. Then silence. He has two blocks to drive. For Nick it's a long two blocks. 

Amanda waits between two streetlights. Nick stops the SUV and Amanda jumps into the back seat. Nick drives away. A few seconds later he hears the distinctive sound of an Immortal coming back to life. Amanda takes out a knife and stabs the woman. Nick glances into the rear view mirror. Amanda says in a curt tone, "She'll heal." 

* * *

They reach an abandoned building in a secluded area. Amanda leads the way as Nick carries the hapless woman. Amanda leads Nick into a large room. It has bare walls and three chairs. Amanda pulls one chair into the center of the room. "Put her here." 

Nick seats her on the chair. Amanda quickly ties the woman to the chair. "I would gag her but I know you would only remove it. I've got a call to make. Listen to me, don't take your eyes off her and whatever you do, don't let her loose. If she gets free we're both dead." 

Amanda gives Nick a peck on the cheek and walks quickly out of the room. A few minutes later Mari comes back to life. Nick avoids looking at her eyes. 

"Why are you doing this to me!" 

She asks "why" several more times as Nick figures out how to answer. "Your twin murdered one of Amanda's students." 

"So now this Amanda is going to murder my sister. After it's done then you get to murder me. That's the arrangement, isn't it?" 

"No! She doesn't want to kill you by mistake." 

"You can't really believe that!" 

"I know Amanda! She's not a murderer!" 

"What makes you so sure she isn't and that my sister is?" Nick fumbles for an answer. "Does she always tell you the truth?" 

It's a simple question with an obvious and uncomfortable answer. "No, but she wouldn't lie about something like this!" 

"What makes you so sure?" 

Nick knows Amanda wouldn't lie about something this serious. He also knows it's impossible for him to explain how he knows. 

"It is customary to introduce ourselves before we fight. It is wrong to use guns and it is against the rules for two to challenge one. Amanda could challenge my sister any time." 

"Your sister could pretend to be you." 

Mari hesitates. For the first time Nick feels reassured. 

"Nick. My sister is a full participant in the game. So is Amanda. We're not. Let me go. We can leave, together. We can find some secluded place on holy ground. Mieko and Amanda can settle this by their rules. There is no need for us to even know who won." 

Nick knows she makes sense. Staying with Amanda means being in "The Game." "The Game", that horrible euphemism for killing raised to an art form. Mari is offering a way out. If it were anyone else but Amanda he would already be out the door with Mari. 

The door opens and Amanda enters. She has Mari's raincoat in her hand. She puts it on the floor a few feet from Mari. Nick is afraid to ask why she brought the raincoat. Amanda plans to kill Mari's sister. Nick can't picture Mari just walking away. The scenario is even worse than he thought. Before the night is over Amanda or Mari will be dead. 

Nick senses another Immortal. Out of reflex he reaches for his gun. "It's in the car." Nick realizes Amanda took it when she kissed him. Amanda walks behind Mari and draws her broadsword. "When I kissed you. This has to be done by the rules. You'd better draw your sword." 

Nick draws his sword. The door bursts open and Mieko jumps in. She is wearing a dark blue kimono. She has a sword in each hand. She points the long sword at Nick and the short sword at Amanda. Amanda looks at Mieko. 

"Two against one?" 

"If that's what you wish. Let her go." 

Amanda cuts Mari loose. Then Amanda kicks her out of the chair. 

"Now it's two against two!" 

Mari pulls her swords from her raincoat and jumps to her feet. Mieko turns her full attention to Nick. With a quick flurry and a kick Mieko disarms Nick and brings him to his knees. Nick's opponent puts one sword at his Adam's apple and holds the other above Nick's head. He looks at the woman. He sees a cold, expressionless face. Nick knows he is at her mercy. He can see she will give him none. After a few seconds Nick figures she is waiting for the other fight's outcome. Is her plan to have Nick and Amanda die together? Nick watches the other fight. Amanda's opponent seems to move slower than his opponent. Maybe Amanda's opponent is more cautious because of Amanda's skill. Amanda's opponent screams and grunts. She also has an angry look on her face. 

Amanda seems on the defensive. Then Amanda steps to the side and cuts her opponent across the chest. The woman's head snaps back. She drops her swords as she falls to her knees. Then Nick's opponent speaks as Amanda raises her sword. 

"Let her go. I will release him outside. Then the two of us can settle this." 

"Two? There can be only one!" 

Amanda swings her sword and decapitates her opponent. Nick's opponent shrieks, "No!" Then she drops her swords. Nick's opponent starts weeping as she falls to her knees. Nick looks at Amanda. He hopes she will say something. Amanda says nothing as she stoically waits for The Quickening. 

When The Quickening ends Nick's opponent is still weeping. She wraps her arms across her waist and pops up her head. Amanda curtly says, "Don't worry, I killed the right one." She walks over to Nick and whispers to him. "Take her head or take her hand." Amanda walks out of the room without looking back. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Nick drives to The Sanctuary. He now realizes how lucky he was. If he hadn't listened to Amanda he would be dead. Mieko stabbed Mari then took her place. Nick figures Mieko probably had a private investigator follow Mari. 

Nick enters The Sanctuary, full of patrons. He can sense Amanda but he doesn't see her among the patrons. He makes his way to Amanda's suite. He can sense she is there and knocks on her door. He hears "come in" from the other side of the door. 

Nick steps inside. He sees Amanda clad in her feather lined robe and matching slippers. She is smoking a cigar. "You're home early." 

Could she really think he is a cad who would try to take advantage of Mari in her condition? Is that another brand of man Amanda is use to? Is it after 1,200 years she still knows so little about men? 

"I took her to Father Liam. She talked a little, cried a lot. I think she'll be all right." 

"If you're applying for sainthood you'll have to change your name. Saint Nick is already taken." 

"Amanda how did you know?" 

"Mieko was an expert at putting on a facade. When it came to life or death the facade was useless. Behind the facade two people couldn't be more different." 

_THE END_

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
